Queen B
by 198fun in da sun
Summary: The clique only thing harder than getting in is staying in. So what happens when no one wants in. Well I guess now you have to read to find out. This is queen b fanfic summary changed.
1. The absolute truth

"Buh-leave me Mass, she is no threat." Dylan assured whilst curling a lock of her red hair.  
"I mean duh, the guys like them but that doesn't mean they don't like us!"  
"Yeah, I totally agree." Kristen chimed in.  
"But I saw..." Claire started, feeling unsure.  
"Saw what Kuh-laire?" Massie questioned.

"Hey guys." Meena chimed in. The PC shot meena death glares, while Massie shot her a leave right now or I'll humiliate you look.  
"Oh I uhh see your busy I'll come back later."  
"Spill Kuh-laire." Massie said redirecting her gaze to Claire.  
"I saw the boys." She looked down at her lap, "eating dinner with them at Koatlies on Sunday " She wiped a tear from her eye and looked up.  
"Maybe they are together." Claire said to massie breaking into quiet sobs, "We lost."  
"As refreshingly impossible as that was, there's no way Derrick would leave me for two EW's." Massie said throwing her hair behind her back. Alicia watched in disbelief.  
"OMG, you really think that briarwood boys fall head over heels for you, Massie? You need to wake up and smell this season's Burberry perfume. They're guys! They don't fall in love when they're 14." Massie looked at her beta in disbelief. Leesh never yelled at her like that, nor did any of the PC, nor did they ever go against them being the center of the boys hearts but... it was true right?  
"Leesh!" Dylan whisper-warned.  
"We all know it's true, I don't know why Massie feels like she is the center of everything!"  
"Alicia!" Kristen shouted.  
"No she's right it's true I don't know why I do. I'm not their center of attention. I just know they like me... I mean Derrick likes me so I walk around telling you guys what a guy likes based of what I think Derrick sees in me. I don't actually know, I just put on the clothes and the perfume and it works out!

"Mass." Dylan's managed to whisper.  
"I don't know what goes on in their heads. I pretend I do, but I I don't have the answers and that's the real truth." Massie looked up at the pc and continued, " But I had no intention of sharing that with you... with anyone actually. Massie stood up and made her way out of the cafe leaving the PC shocked speechless.

That took a while! Phew. You write well, but you just cannot leave it formatted that way. I've fixed it for you. thanks sp :)


	2. starting fresh ?

"Hmmmm... darker, definitely." Massie said to Mark Evagees Westchester's best stylist.

"I think wearing amber will match your eyes but make it pop altogether." He replied, as Massie smiled to herself and leaned back.

"Ah-greed." Massie said tossing her hair (would darkening her brown hair ruin the look?). "Whatever" Massie mumbled to herself.

"Here we are!" Mark said scuttling back into her room.

-

Alicia "Rivers" sat in her bedroom alone, confused for the most part why she was suddenly no longer part of the esteemed PC. Massie she just didn't seem like the old her. Vain and glorious. Now she was walking on a glass floor in heels getting ready to fall through. (?)

"Alicia!" Nadia Rivera said stepping into Alicia's room. She blew a kiss towards her only daughter and gently closed the door. Alicia jumped of her bed and made her way to her bathroom she took a seat on her stool in front of the boa covered mirror.

"Why do I have to go through all of this! I'm thirteen, I shouldn't have to worry about my BFF shunning me! Why do I even like Massie, since she's willing to stop talking to me over still dating a boy because he's dumped her or something! And because I got to stay inside a school building when she was sent to the trailers, or even have my own sleep over! I enjoy time with my actual friends shopping; figuring out what's in and what's out!"

"But give me one reason I should be under massie's complete control! To show my friendship?" Alicia held her hand to her stomach. "Does Massie even like me? Or is it because we became popular together and I'm the popular-person type? Ehmagawd, wait it's oh my god, I've been under her spell! I use her vocabulary for everything! It's fun but I need to live my life away from her standards but... I... where do I start?" She paused.

"I don't have my own clique! Or even any other friends! The PC has been friends since the fourth grade!" Alicia wiped her face of tears and sniffled. "But... I'm going to try to be my own person! Starting now!"

She walked over to her bed and slid under the covers. Good night, she thought before dozing off.

-

OCD table 18 (before school opens)

"Kristen?" Claire asked.

"What?" Kristen said, looking a bit worried.

"This group really has taken a turn we need some serious help," Claire said.

"I agree," Dylan said, taking a sip of her Jamba Juice smoothie.

"I think we..." Claire said pointing to them. "We are the group Massie and Leesh are the leaders."

"Ehmagawd that is so true!" Kristen whispered. "I -I never noticed."

"Same here!" Dylan said sitting up.

"Well then... we should be benefitting ourselves!" Claire added.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

Claire cleared her throat, "We should be good friends and accept each other on our own standards."

"Meaning?" Dylan asked

"Meaning we should be our own inside group of friends. That don't just follow the leader... like we're not miserable by ourselves..." Claire continued, "We can have fun while trying to keep an image for Massie, were like neutral on the outside but together with our own opinions when we're together like now!" Claire took a breath. "So say something that you would ever say in front of Massie. Of course, not about her though."

"Ummm I I don't really like umm..." Dylan trailed off.

"Go ahead Dyl." Kristen encouraged her.

"I can't even say my own thoughts!" Dylan said like she discovered something new.

"Wow." They all said in unison.

"I'll say something if you will." Kristen mumbled.

"Okay." Dylan lifted her chin. "You first."

"Okay." Kristen breathed in. "Marshall's, Old Navy and Abercrombie are not bad because they're not rich people stores!" Kristen started, "And, I do in fact like their clothes..."

Dylan looked at Kristen. She opened her mouth. "To be honest, I walked in there the other day when my sister had to pee and stared at their flip-flop wall for ten minutes! It's so welcoming and they are pretty... I don't know why I'm all brand names. I bought a really pretty dress there that day that I fell in love with, but I never wore it because I thought I would be shamed for not wearing brand-name clothes."

"Oh my gosh you have to show us which one it was!" Claire said!

"Come over after school… both of you!"

"Is that even legal?" Claire whispered.

"Now it is."

"Yay! I feel like I can say... well... be me!" The group laughed together.

"Finally!" They all sighed.

* * *

Thanks all of u that have been giving your best of wishes and guidelines I learn and take your tips and applthat hem to my writing thanks plz review and stay with the story thx to splendur for helping me so much I appreciate it thx


	3. Ummm hullo I'm still incharge

**Massie made her way over to OCD's **

New all green cafe. Of course she would never approve of it , Mostly beacuse her grand mother picasso

Were rudely given back as a way of saying " we are so over your old painting's.

Wait a sec... Why am I walking alone! Massie thought to herself where's the p.c? She spotted Alicia in the distance she casualy turned and walked tward the beta. She was standing by a group that was deffinetly nawt the p.c

"Leesh why were you AWOL this morning?" Massie said not caring she was interrupting her convo

" One sec mass" Alicia responded not taking her eyes off the group of girls

Was she invisible?

* * *

"so I was thinking we all should just meet up Friday afternoon" terri finished

"yeah sounds good" Alicia agreed

"okay I'll discuss it with everyone "

"and get back to you bye".bp

"Bye" Alicia waved at the dark brunette and turned to Massie

"hey"

" do I look like a knock off?" Massie asked

Alicia looked over massies shoulder then back to her

Massie didint bother waiting for her reply

"Then why we're you ignoring me!"

"what are you talking about?" Alicia retorted

"Um hullo! I walked up to you and you totally looked right through me!"

"ummm no I did not" Massie put her hand on her hip and glared at Alicia "I was in the middle of conversation

"so " Massie said as if she was Alicia's top priority

"So the word is escuse me" Alicia said looking at Massie she casualy walking past her into the cafe aren't you coming? Alicia looking at Massie

"Uhh yeah" she replied walking over.

They made their way through the cafe and took their seats at table 18.

Kristen Claire and Dylan sat talking to each other.

"care to explain why you were all MIA this morning?" Massie asked staring at the pc.

"we all got rides to school" Kristen answerd

"why?" Massie asked as if it were totally abnormal

" beacuse we caan" Dylan said slowly.

" yeah it's not a crime to go to extra help. Dylan said.

"well you shoul have told me" Massie said; as she look out her compact mirror and applied her new lip G.G lip gloss.

"Why?" Alica asked as if to say why do you need to know.

"umm I don't know BEACUES ME AND ISSAC HAD TO DRIVE TO YOUR HOUSE'S TO PICK YOU UP AND WASTED OUR TIME!".Massie yelled

The pc looked at Massie in disbalife

" Massie calm down!"Kristen said.

"yeah" Dylan added it was just a question.

Massie suddenly felt humiliated she just blew up over nothing and everyone saw.

"Geez" Alica said as if her feelings were hurt. " plus you did not waste your time I'm pretty sure you arivved the same time you usually would ... I mean you do drive to our houses every morning".

" oh yeah.. That's so true" Dylan laughed Claire and Kristen joined her.

Massie sat there quietly ,even more humiliated than when derrick had dumped her in front of his friends. Why? did I blow up Alica was so right , iwas just s ready to pounce I didint think. Alica stood and straightened her dress "I gotta get to math i have to hand in my extra credit assignment ".

" extra credit?" Kristen asked surprised

"yes extra credit I care to you know"

"Ha byee save me a seat" Dylan said

" come with me to get a smoothie" Kristen said to Claire getting up.

"Oh fun I wanted to try their mango blush". The blondes walked of to the smoothie kiosk . Dylan sat across texting not even aknolawdging her.

"hey wait for me!" dylan pleaded running towards the pc with their bags.

Massie looked up at the girls standing laughing on line glancing at Massie but not even calling her over.

What why are they totally not even listening or talking to me?. Massie thought to her self getting up and walking over.

"I'm gonna head to my locker" Massie said. They smiled and stared blankly at her. "bye" Massie said walking of ; she could her them talking ad joking with each other. They would usually ditch the line and try to keep up behind her on her way to her locker.

* * *

umm here's chapter 3 do you like it ? Like what do you like the most oh and constructive critisim plz reviwe thanks:)


	4. Caught friend- handed

Massie sat in math in an empty row. Why it was empty?you ask well the girls chose to sit in a row with only 3 seats left;Massie would have made her way over but she was their alpha they should be behind her like an actual clique.

"oh there she is" Dylan said pointing

Massies face lit up she sat up taller and made sure to look perfect.

"oh I di-" Massie started

" here Katie " Kristen patted a seat next to her.

What the heck? Massie thought to herself I thought they were calling me over. She tried to play it cool " I didn't even pack my favorite purple pen.. Whatev" Massie said to no one in piticular.

"I really like you're artistic view it's really cool". Kristen said staring at Katie's laced binder.

"thanks" Katie beamed walking off into the distance.

Alicia made her way over to the pc and sat.

"i know about your inside click" Alicia said sitting down

"what?" claire said with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"don't worry I'm sick of th of being this way to"

Kristen looked at the main group(1)as if to say we can put our wall down now.

"really" dylan asked cautiously.

"yeah .. And I wanted to let you know I'm not gunning for alpha";Alicia sat up and straightened her dress " I just want to be under my own control". She waited for a response.

"I'm okay with it but we have to hang without mass" Kristen said

"why?" Alicia and Dylan asked

"beacuse were all trying to be ourselves, and massie's a key part in why were not". Kristen wrote on a note and passed it to leesh.(2)

Alica: oh k but it has to be secret or unwanted drama ya know

Claire: yeah so let's not go public kristen it's about time we see or BFF's room

Kristen looked at all of them really? She mouthed  
"Yeah I really wanna see it I alway's pictured it to be a blue". Alicia said.

Massie walked to the range rover and made her way inside.

"hi" Dylan said  
"hola" Kristen greeted  
"What is up chica"  
Hi Claire mumbled  
"hi" Massie said trying not to show she was confused.  
"I thought all of you were getting rides now" Massie spat.

"yeah when we had extra help" Dylan said looking at Massie like she was crazy.

"I was suppose to get a ride but I thought you would be anrgy Again".

Massie just looked at the radio and told issac to turn it up she pretended to love the song and nodded her head.

"so mass what is this weeks theme?" Claire asked.

" oh yeah I didn't tell you" Massie signals for them to lean in. Once it was quiet Massie took a deep breath  
" IT'S A SUPRIZE!"; the girls looked at each other laughing  
"give us a theme" Dylan begged

"no way" Massie said " but I will give you five questions"

"Oh what should we wear" Alicia asked excitedly

Massie nodded in approval " okay um pink Sophie's short short and a baby blue tank top's "

"ooh smexy" Alicia said shaking her butt

"I'll save my question for later" Kristen said

"Crtl C!" Claire shouted she and Dylan doubled over in laughs.

"we totally have to hang to figure out the snacks " Massie said once everyone way quiet

"cant I have plans on Friday afternoon" Alicia smiled

" do I look like a video game?" Massie said coldly

" umm mass you h-"

"Then why are you trying to play me!"  
Massie shot

"what?" Alicia replied confused

" we don't have plans Friday " Massie said to Alicia in a duh tone

" I know that" Alicia said in a why are you telling me this tone

"Then why did you say we had plans" Massie said

" no I did not"

"yeah you did !" Massie spat

"umm hello since when did "I" become we" Alicia said annoyed.

" iii said that I had plans Friday Alicia repeated"

"she did" Kristen said.

"Yeah " Claire agreed.

"same" Dylan said.

"well you have to cancel my sleepover is Friday just like it always is".

"Yeah I don't think so your sleepover is Friday *night* she pointed out to Massie.

Massie took a long sip of her lemon water pretending not to hear that last part; why was Alicia suddenly so distant? Or am I really that use to her being everywhere I tell her to be. It is normal for her to have her own plans but I'm always apart of them and now I'm just nawt.

_  
Claire Kristen and Dylan sat in Kristen's bedroom playing with beckham

"Soo any thoughts on what Alicia's doing" Claire asked slowly

"I think we shouldn't tell massie" Dylan said  
"I mean what's the point for massie to try to crush Alicia for having her own life?"

"Ah-greed we should totally back her up " Kristen added

"I wonder what's gonna happen massie always takes complete control of us" Claire stated  
" and I think I know why"

Kristen and Dylan exchanged nervous glances  
" what do you mean?" Kristen asked  
" I mean massie has taken complete control of us since day. "one in a way so the second she's not there we feel as if we're lost like we can't function without her; but in plain sight it's because we were devoted we eat slept and breathed massie's way so we don't know our way or just plain or abnormal just her way massie's way"

The girls sat in silence taking it all in

"KRISTEN YOUR SPANISH FRIEND IS HERE!" yelled

" it's lesh I invited her so we could do that thing where we hang with-

"Hola" a voice said angrily.  
The girls turned their head's to the brunette standing in Kristen's doorway; her amber eyes glared angrily at the girls sitting in silence.

please review tell me what your wondering what you lik and guidelines pols follow the story but plz plz plz review


	5. Massie ,Alicia, Lauren, and Hanna?

"Hey massie... What are you doing here!?" Kristen uttered confused

" what the heck is going on here!" Massie yelled.

"Studying for Spanish" Dylan said pointing to the textbooks and notes spread across the floor I front of the girls.

Massie stood in shock. What why were they all here without her yeah she took French but still it just wasn't right.

"Did you guys rob a bank?"

"What! No! Why on ea-"

"Then why do you look like you've got something to hide" massie snapped  
"Why would we have something to hide?" Dylan asked

"Um I don't know you all completely ignored the fact that you were sitting in the wrong row in math, you totally made me look like I was a season behind!.

"We went to math before you... So why did you walk ove r to a completely different row?". Kristen replied

Massie thought to herself. "Ehmagawd I did why did I do that" massie asked confused

"Massie are you an astronaut?"

"Are you blind " massie said putting emphasis on the you part

"Then why have you been spacing lately " Dylan said ignoring massie

Massie looked at Dylan "wow someone finally learned" she said congratulating Dylan

"You can stay if you want " claire offered

Massie smiled to herself they weren't moving awn they were still her's in check and semi flawless  
"Nah I just had to tell Kristen that I had some jeans that don't fit my new style but are this season if she wanted them" massie stated

"Thanks your the best" Kristen gushed

" have fun ill be at Starbucks so don't call just im bye" massie said walking out.

"Five letter word for weird" Kristen said

"Freaky!" Claire shouted

Alicia sat at star bucks with kate Hanna and Lauren

" so what is your favorite type of dance?" Hanna asked trying to make conversation.  
"Definitely jazz.." Alicia replied.  
" ya know its really cool that you can dance and all" Kate said  
"I can't dance for my life" Hannah said laughing

"Oh we know " Alicia said sarcastically

"Heyyy" Hanna said pointing at Alicia

"Fine little miss perfect I dare you to take Ellen's dance dare" Hanna said

"Your on" Alicia said standing up.

"Ohh lets go to the mall and do it" Kate suggested  
The girls picked up there frappe's and strolled towards the door giggling

"I can't wait for you to embarrass yourselves" Lauren said teasingly .  
Hanna opened the door "after you Miss perfect" she giggled. "Thank you darling" Alicia said in a British accent trying not to laugh.

Alicia steeped through the door only to bumb into a teen girl in navy Steve Madden flats.

"Sorry" se said about to look up

She was face to face with massie block , who at the time did not seem happy

" Oh! Hey massie " Alicia said exitedly

"A we have to go before all the good stores close" Lauren said tugging Alicia

"Oh my god could you be anymore hyper" Alicia laughed

"If you don't move I'll scream in three two..." Lauren started.

" Okay don't scream" Alicia said covering Lauren's mouth " bye mass" she waved walking off.

Massie looked at the beta walking with her one group of friends with no care in the world of what massie thought. Alicia seemed bubblier relaxed the whole group looked as if they were on top of the world with no care. She walked into Starbucks no longer wanting a chai lotte just company; the massie block no longer wanted popularity but a feeling that she did Nawt have to look perfect just Careless.  
_]_So what do you think of my story not the grammar and stuff but the story and please review so I know ppl actually care or actually like it leave ideas or what you want me to elaborate on. Thanks and if you are reading my ff plz just leave a review


	6. We are never ever getting back together

**Massie stood by her locker looking for her heared mummers and people saying hi ; I already walked down the hallway she thought to herself.**

Hey Alicia "

"I had so much fun last night" another one said.

Alicia walked to her locker be t to massies and put in her combo and yanked her lock open.

"hey mass" she greeted smilling .

"Um yeah where we're you last night? We were all video chatting and you were MIA" Massie spat not even replying.

" i was at Katerina jayes party" Alicia replied.

"what party?" Massie asked regretting it the second she did. Asking made her look like a lost lbr finding out gossip from last week.

" her spring bash she said she had invited you" Alicia answered.

"Oh yeah,whatever I was doing something really important last night I couldn't have gone anyways. Massie said trying to wave off that she wasn't invited.

"yeah right you said you were video chatting with dyl kris and claire" Alicia said looking at Massie.

"why are you lying?...you weren't even Invited I just made that up!".

Massies lips went dry she stood wondering what to do next. Alicia saw right through her lies she almost always did but she never confronted her.

"do you lie just to make it look like your superior or something?. Alicia asked with innocence; she stood waiting for an answer.

" okay ah-viuosly hanging with those ew's yesterday screwed up your head". She took a step forward so she was only inches from alicas face.

"so let me remind you that I'm I charge 2 I don't have to

Lie to look perfe t considering I'm already on top and 3 the second I drop you you'll be nothing. Massie was smiling one the inside she felt incharge again.

"oh belive me I would have cared a little more to be crying but... I don't you think you onw us YOU care about popularity and being on top and in control but we just wanted to be friends; sure we Injoyed being popular but don't forget we have minds of or own's we do t need you to be popular we don't need you period.(lol) alica stood I front of Massie towering over her and she wasn't mad she was pissed she and Massie were so over. "so let me tell you this" she said mocking Massie . " nobody wants an over dramatic megalomaniac bitch who just wants popularity!". Alica finished she glared at Massie a glare of pure hatrid

"in other words nobody needs Massie block" alica said strongly not caring if Massie was angry. She slammed her locker and walked straight into Massie .

"Move" she said nearly pushing Massie down.

Massie watched as alica walked away. It even looking back. Massie was bewildered she just lost her beta her beta her beta I don't even say my friend Massie said wait a sec who needs alica I have the pc leesh was always trying to be me take my spot now I don't have to put up with her Massie said wondering of to find the pc. by lunch leesh will practically be crawling back to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I didn't stop writing go on read my masterpeice


	8. Guess who caught on ?

**Massie sat at the head of her table in biology.**

"where's Alicia?" Kristen asked squirming in her seat

"gawd! What is up with you?" Massie asked looking at Kristen. Claire and Dylan giggled to each other.

"hey guy's" Alica said taking her seat next to Kristen .

"Hey!" they all said at once. "ugh i hate the smell of In here" Alica said scrunching her nose in disgust

" I know it smells like nail salon" dylan said fanning the air.

Massie watched while the p.c. and the EW engaged in conversation.

She knew exactly what was about to happen and the pc will nawt just move on and leave her unprepared.

She would have to start a new clique one who knew not to step out of line.

She smiled and watched them continue not even acknowledging her presence ;they were in for a rude awakening beacuse FPS was about to rise.

Kk I know short I am going to update at ten o'clock tonight so check then hope u like and FPS =

Flawless

Perfect

Superior

And please leave ideas and questions I know I have to fix everything but it's hard to type on an iPhone so yeah review.


	9. Real friends

**"so r we on tonight" Claire asked Kristen as she closed her locker.**

"yeah" Kristen replied following Claire and Dylan down the hallway.

"we have to be very quiet though people live above and under me okay?"

"Yeah we could watch scary movies " Dylan said;

" and snack on healthy things" Kristen added.

Dylan and Claire shared confused glances.

" to help Dylan with her whole eating right" kristen explained. Dylan nodded her head in

Understandment they actually care not just yelling at me she thought to herself.

" I feel happier than I ever did when we were just the pc" Dylan confessed.

"Me to" Claire agreed although she was never really pc type. They walked down the hallway twards Alica

" hola chica" Kristen said greeting her.

" hey guys" Alica smiled Closing her locker turning to the girls.

" what's wrong?" the girls asked concerned . Alica shifted and looked at them

" I have some serious things to tell you...

Dylan sat French braiding Claire's hair.

"play the next step " she whispered over her shoulder. She focused her attention to the laptop screen while Claire unpaused Mean girls

"6 for glen coco you go glen coco" Claire laughed at the screen "oh my god I love this movie" Claire said aloud. Dylan finished the braid and tied it back.

"I know we always suggested movie nights but mass never went with it" Dylan shrugged.

"she never went with any thing that wasn't her idea" Kristen said.

"Well unless it was a good idea" Dylan added. She reached for a pretzel chip and swirled it I hummus; instead of starving her like Massie tried to do they found food she's would want to eat that tasted good.

FLASHBACK-

"wait up" Dylan laughed running twords Kristen and claire they ran into the refrigerated aisle past the salad items.

"hey we passed the no calorie items" Dylan said turning causing her fiery red hair to hit her face.

"we know but we want you to be happy and not starved. Beacuse your on a diet" Claire explained.

"so we're going to have you try healthy things that you might like and eat those instead of junk" Kristen finished.

Dylan let the thought linger in her mind it was brilliant and easier she wouldn't have to crave pigging out beacuse she wouldnt be starving.

" oh my god that's brilliant" she said walking with them arms linked happy and healthy.

"Make sure you have your cookie Dylan " Claire encouraged showing Dylan it didn't have to be all bad.

"their 100 calorie cookies" Kristen added

" thank you for helping me stay healthy" Dylan said

"it means a lot and it helps " she finished.

"we can help you stay on track" Kristen said.

" so when you see the change you wanted..., remember you have to keep eating healthy so don't pig out all at once" Claire added.

"Let's all sleep here " Kristen said patting her bed

" I always see really close friends do that when they sleep over in movies" she exclaimed.

Each girl climed under the sheets and found a comftorble

Position; they muttered random conversations to each other dozing of one by one.

* * *

Sooo I hope you like it leave questions and comments

So what do you think of the whole k,d&c thing is it working for the story?. Oh and Alica will appear much more in the next chapter keep reading :)


	10. Slumber shall not be disturbed

_**Popcorn , sugar free cotton candy and shards of glass covered the ground feathers from ripped pillows sprinkled across the barn. A hole in the side wall what could have possibly make everything go so wrong?; what happened?**_

where do I start?.

Range rover3:16 pm

Massie and the pc piled into the range rover soaking in the warmth the heated seats were giving off.

"sotonightis the suprise theme sleepover" Massie started pausing for effect getting the girls attention.

" so don't forget your pink Sophie shorts and blue tanks"

She finished taking a sip of her last minute Starbucks Carmel frappè.

"yay I'm so exited it's the first suprise all year" dylan gushed.

"try most interesting ,fun or dangerous" Kristen laughed.

Massie stopped mid sip this would be the most fun they had all year? What about getting the boys in the trailers their boy girl Halloween party!. Whatever she said continuing her sip their probably just zoned out beacuse their exited.

" sooo when are we going to the movies?" Dylan asked excitedly.

" we're nawt going to the movies" Massie said confused.

"oh... She was talking about me and her..."Kristen trailed off slowly.

" I wasn't even told" Massie thought aloud.

"yeah it's just me and Kristen " Dylan explained again.

Claire shifted side to side unsure how Massie would respond

A: throw them out

Or B treat them coldly for the ride home.

" oh don't see beautiful creatures it's terrible " massie said nonchalantly , she was treating them kindly before she yanked the cord. It's the least she could do before she crushed them

. " aren't you comming" Claire asked Massie

"what oh were here " Massie climed out of the car and strutted towards the barn. Claire scurried behinds her not missing a beat.

"Kuh-laire! You can't come in it would ruin the suprise!"Massie said .

"oh yeah I forgot I couldn't go in" Claire said backing up "have fun setting up" she turned and started walking twards the guest house.

Massie made her way into the barn just in time to see the

workers finish setting up. "

"The girls will arrive soon so you can go thank you " Massie handed them each a 20$ and locked the barn behind 'll learn something about Massie block "I don't get left behind" she said aloud.

outside GLU's headquarters8:15

"Okay put on your blind folds" massie said swaying back and forth.

Rounds of giggles and sqeees filled the air the girls were jumping up and down.

"okay here we go walk slowly" Massie led the girls into the glitter covered barn. "blind folds off in 32...1! !" Massie screamed. The girls removed their blind folds

"ahhhhhhhhh"

"omg this is ah-mazing"

"wow this feels just like a carnival"

Claire looked around the room the colored Carnival lights lining evrery wall the huge projector screen to the side cotton candy machine a photo booth even huge stuffed animals. Massie out did herself this was amazing.

"oh purple cotton candy" Dylan said Kristen grabbed the fluffy treat and tore off a reasonable piece and handed it to her.

"thank you" Dylan said taking a pice of cotton candy.

"Yeah it's all custom " Massie explained pointing to the cotton candy cones witch said the pc's names in script. "also we'll be having dares in the photo booth" Massie smirked at them " not nessicarily legal dares".

The girls gasped sacred but exited at the same sat on the floor starting to gossip and flip through magazines ocassinaly eating popcorn and candy. This was the best sleepover yet .

_The barn door slowly opened Alica Rivera dressed in really short pink shorts and a blue tank that hovered off of her stomach beacuse her boobs were a size to big for its shirt. She closed the barn door behind her and strutted twards the pc.

"hey!". She said happily taking a seat next to Dylan

"hi!" Dylan shouted elated, "I haven't seen you science wensday!" she exclaimed hugging Alica .

"yeah we're you sick ?" Kristen asked concerned.

"no I just had a lot of thing to finish so I stayed home to sort it all out" she explained looking around she eyed the cotton candy machine " was this the suprise?" Alica asked looking at the girls

"yeah a carnival isn't it cool?" Claire asked Alica .

"Totally I'm ju-"

"umm could you leave we aren't friends so get off of my property" Massie said pointing twords the door

" your not invited so if you came to apologize you are so nawt being-"

" Massie like I told you wensday my world does not revolve around you"

Alica paused.

" I came to invite my friends to the party I was having" she finished

" your throwing a party?!" Dylan asked

"yeah I wasn't going to invite you guys beacuse you had your whole suprise thingtonight"

" oh then why did you come" Dylan said sadly.

"she couldn't help the fact that she was missing the suprise slumber-"Massie started to say

"I came beacuse your crushes showed up and thought you guys were there and I said I think their on their way!" Alica said excitedly .

" to bad were already hav-"

"OH MY GOD IM GOING I HAVE TO!" Dylan screamed jumping up and sliding on her heels.

" Massie let's go this will be fun we'll have boyfriends" Kristen said sliding on her shoes.

" but i need your advice since we have to nail it to get back at the boys" Dylan said pulling Massie up

Massie looked at them umm hullo what about the sleepover? this was the first ever suprise and they already forgot about that excitement !. but going could help her image ya know having a new boyfriend right!and she needed that if she was going to dump the pc. One sleepover could nawt get in her way.

"okay leggo" she giggled getting up and sliding on her pumps.

Massie made her way to the barn door. Alica stepped in the car and closed the door; Massie made her way to the other door she did nawt need to smell Alicia's perfume the whole ride there

"you can go Dean" she heard alica yell over the music, the tires screeched against the gravel drive way Massie jumped back so the back left wheel didn't run over her foot.

A small box was thrown at her through the left window; Massie watched as the car sped down the street leaving her alone and humiliated. I mean how could i fall for that thinking Alica would let me go to her party when I wouldn't even allow her on my property for two minutes and the pc is with her. She had nowhere to turn she walked back into the barn and sat alone she walked into the photo booth and inserted a quarter she broke down in the booth crying why? I always win why hasn't Alica come crawling back yet didn't she miss her? Ahviously nawt she was dirt left behind. Kris and dylan will deff come back once they realize and she practically built Kuh-laire "the'll be back" she said whipping a tear "they are my best friends". She went and sat in the middle of her carnival she rubbed her shin to soothe the spot where Alicia's box hit her. "Where is that box i need it as evidence" She made her way back to the "loser scene" she walked keeping an eye out for the silver glare suddenly her feet were behind her and the ground was getting closer Massie whimperd as her face met with the concrete. She started rubbing her nose sobbing as she got up to run inside to her dad she spotted the silver box on the floor; as she picked it up she noticed a indent I must have slide in this she thought. Massie lifted the top off and looked at the note inside

| look who's all alone notice. |

|. Nobody cared you were |

|. Gone I meant it when I said |

| I didn't need you and this. |

|. Is just a reminder so have |

| fun alone suprise. |

_ ( like the little note paper)

Massie doubled over crying she ran into the barn and layed there alone crying.

Rivera estate10:45

The girls walked into the party being greeted by OCD. Girls and boys

"were are they!" Dylan said searching the party for Jordan

"hey Dylan !" the hot tan brunette yelled across the room.

"I uh was looking for you" he said flustered

" hi why were you looking for me "Dylan asked daringly .

"umm you wanna dance ?" he asked shyly.

"sure " Dylan said walking off with her almost boyfriend Kristen and Claire encouraging her as she left

"well...LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Alica laughed .

"wooohooooo!" Claire yelled dashing of to dance with Kristen they partied till their legs hurt soda and music and boys this was so perfectly fun. It nobody noticed the missing link(Massie).

The girls piled back into the barn laughing and giggling at inside jokes about the party.

"um hullo people are trying to sleep !" Massie shouted.

"Massie how did you get here leesh said you crashed at her place?. Kristen said.

"Puh-lease that's crappier than your dude cut when Nina was here!"

Massie snapped.

" no need to be rude Massie" Kristen shouted.

"You wanna know what's rude?!" Massie shouted. The girls looked at her in shock.

"I GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE TO MAKE THIS SUPRISE SLUMBER PARTY AND YOU DITCH IT AND LEAVE!"

Massie screamed.

" we never ditched you!" Kristen shouted "we get into the car and you just don't bother comming in!" she finished.

"you never came in " Massie mimmiced

"for someone who's on a scholarship you really are stupid!" massie yelled jumping on Kristen mixing cotton candy into her hair.

"stop get off !" Kristen yelled in a plea for help.

" Massie get off!" Dylan yelled attempting to pull Massie off of the blonde.

Massie turned and pushed dylan back causing her to bump into Claire. Claire fell back into the popcorn machine causing it to fall back whith her ontop of it. Popcorn went flying across the barn.

"ahhhhhh" Claire screamed in pain

Kristen sprang up only to be i

Punched in the stomach by Massie dylan grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. Kristen ran free to help claire while dylan go of massies hair

" look what you did fatso!" Massie yelled throwing a glass of slushie at her head missing bady she hit Dylan in the leg shattering the glass.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" she shrieked throwing a glass by

Massies face witch was already bruised for some reason. The glass shattered slushy flying into massies hair and face. Massie charged at Dylan pushing her into a barn wall. She watched as Dylan went through the wall onto the grass.

" Massie you went way to far " Kristen screeched. She ran at Massie punching her in the face ; Massie stood pushing Kristen's wrist back.

"STOP!" kristen shouted in pain she heard a small pop sound and pulled her hand back with all her strength she kicked Massie in the shin 2 times causing her to fall on her face yet again. All the girls lay ther in pain or unconscious.

"some one call an ambulance!" Kendra shouted walking into the barn

seeing

_the mess and the little blood._

_"please hurry!" she shouted looking at Massie holding her leg whimpering _

_" you okay, you'll be okay" Kendra whispered over and over to her daughter. She looked at the other girls to see if any one was not breathing or needed medical attention immeadiatley. "oh my god"_

_she cried. _


	11. afterwards

**Massie sat in her bedroom flipping through TV channels on her new flat screen a "get well soon" gift. ****She looked at her hurt shin rapped in a splint. She can't wear shoes with that thing ****for**** a week or two. "Mom can I please go out" she yelled through her open door. Kendra walked up the stairs to massies room and sat on a chair close to her bed,**

**"No you may not you are bedridden"**

**Massie rolled her eyes and sighed.**

**"And two, you have 3 restraining orders!" Kendra told Massie sternly;**

**Massie muffled a scream. You don't think I know I have restraining orders!; I don't care I don't want to see Kristen and Dylan again so leave me alone about it I want to go out!. Massie ****slid**** into her bed ignoring her mother as she went on about how dangerous that was and I need to focus on my image ****and**** asked what happened that night. I continued flipping through channels ****not**** bothering to even look at her.**

"**Umm I'll be downstairs... if you uh need me" Kendra said hoping for a response.**

**Massie stopped at mean girls and turned the volume up.**

"**Heyy" Claire whisper sang. ****To Dylan.**

**"How's your head?" Kristen asked.**

"**it feels better the doctor said there was no damage". Dylan assured them**

**"So you're fine! Yay "Kristen said happily****.**

"**My**** mom thought about taking out a restraining order against massie" Dylan said slowly.**

"**Good mine already has" Kristen said pointing to her b broken wrist.**

"**Mine wanted too but that would be awkward ya know…"Claire trailed off.**

"**We live in their guest house how ungrateful would that be!" Claire explained.**

"**Wow that's a tough discussion" Kristen said.**

"**Well tell your mom you don't feel threatened by massie" Dylan said.**

"**And say if she really doesn't want you near massie that you'll avoid her" Dylan suggested.**

"**You can discuss the details with your mom later" Kristen said.**

"**I can't believe that she actually attacked us" Kristen said in disbelief. "She blows up because we leave a slumber party?! Dylan said. **

"**Yeah she was so quick to be angry we were her best friends" Dylan said.**

"**What is wrong with her" Kristen asked.**

" **what we should be asking is what happens when we get back to school, I mean what do we tell everyone" Claire asked.**

"**Car accident, I thought about it case you know we don't want to ruin her image we just don't want her to be apart ours". Dylan said explaining her reasoning.**

"**Agreed"Claire said.**

"**Same here" Kristen agreed. **

"**Girls! Presents presents" merri lee said walking in with red boxes rapped in gold ribbons.**

"**they're from Kendra block, she apologizes for massies behavior" she said handidng the boxes to the girls and exits.**

**The girls unwrapped their ribbons opening their presents.  
**

"**my onw has a note" Claire said holding up the worn out paper with gold glitter lightly sprinkeled across it.**

"**read it" kristensaid yelled.**

**|Dear, Claire |**

**|I am very sorry for the was massie treated you on Friday. |**

**|Plase exept this gift as a token of my apalogies, |**

"**Wow she is really in a imagine having to apalogize to try to get rid of 3 restraining orders". Wow massie really has tainted her image dosnt this show as a police record on a collge application? Kristen thought to herself.**

**Alica sat in her pool reading the latest it magazine issue. She was thinking about the fight nadia heard about from . she didn't want to be friends with massie but now she had a restraining order against her?. Massie was not allowed to talk to her or sit within 2 feet of her in school so massies locker was thought about the whole ditching her thing did she snap because of that?. Whatever she had no right to attack them alica thought to herself putting the magazine on the side and swimming into the changed for the better hopefuly massie understands that nobody wants her well her friends mabey then she will stop treating people like she owns them.**

**So this is just a little detour on the after the big fight up please review and follow my story please it finally hit 600 and I have no one actually following the story so um follow ****.**


	12. Much I do bout nothing

_**Massie sat In art waiting for someone to whisper about her or walk up and call her crazy. Surprisingly nobody knew about the little encounter . "well now I still have my image" Massie said to herself. "so that means here comes the new popular girls" she mummbled. **_

_"hey Massie !" an lbr said excitedly ._

_"hey" Massie said not to nice or to cold so she came across as exclusive; in a your lucky I'm talking to you kind of way ._

_" umm why did you nawt sit with the pc?" she asked panicked._

_Other girls started to crowd around Massie. Sitting at the empty seats, or just standing around._

_"well..." Massie trailed of waiting for all the girls to be tuned in._

_"I disowned them" she said as if it was bound o happen._

_"what!"_

_"omg"_

_" I have to text!"_

_"wait!"Massie said" wait until you get the whole lookout for new pc" she said._

_"Wait will it be the same ..." a brunette asked._

_"huh" Massie said confused ._

_" ya know only 5 girls" she responded._

_" nope it will be 5 exclusive and some others depending on who has the right personality". _

_"wow"_

_"omg can I have a spot"_

_"that is so cool!"._

_Massie leaned back and smiled, she was still alpha and now everyone will be fighting to join her new popular crew FPS was about to rise._

_"Hmmm Iike you" Massie said pointing to the brunette. She was massies size and her sense of style wasn't bad; probably from years of watching me._

_"thanks" she smiled , she didnt gush about it or look like a totall lbr ; she kept cool. _

_" your my new beta" she said._

_Just a tase of next chapter posting tommorow plz review and enough about my writing I get the point already stop wasting my reviews kk byeeeeee hope you like!_


	13. do the crime pay the time

OCD café 11:56

Massie sat at lunch surrounded by animated lbrs who finally got their one and only chance to sit at table 18. Her new beta Emma sat next to her with a clip board filled with things she and massie needed to do before she put together fps. She studied the chic cafeteria looking for any ex- pc; she needed to find an excuse to talk to them so she could rub it in their faces that she has a new group with more mature people. But it had to look effort less.  
"Em gather three girls that are dressed appropriately and don't look constipated" she instructed. She knew just how to do this Emma scanned the group with a strict eye not even allowing the slightest hair out of place. "Got em!" she said to massie. She slowly got up picking out the two girls and explained this could help them get a shot to be in the group.

"Follow my step and don't talk just smile" massie said "and a five six seven…." The girls started to strut

Kristen sat toying with her wasabi wondering whether it would be smart to eat it or not."Hey what does this taste like?" She questioned lifting the green cube.  
"OMG she's already putting together a glamour crew" Claire said aloud. Suddenly her breath shortened and her hands became sweaty. Massie's coming straight towards us, what does she want?

Kristen turned to Claire noticing she was awkwardly quiet. "Omg Claire" she said alarmed noticing her panicked state. "Claire", she said softly this time "we're all right here your fine breath" she said letting out a low calming giggle.

"I want my belongings" massie said not even looking at the girls.

"What?" Kristen asked confused  
"Listen charity! I want my donations give'em back Blondie's" she instructed coldly this time

"For example my phone!" She extended her hand across the table towards Claire "give it" she snapped. Claire hesitantly reached into her bag silently pleading for help with her eyes.

"I-I-I a have to delete some of my personal stuff off of it though so uh" she said slowly holding the phone to her chest; her voice was unsteady she sounded terrified.

"Ugh gimme a break" massie said grabbing the phone "strap one on " she laughed  
Claire felt her face getting hotter she never expected to have a phone taken away by a friend well an ex friend. It was humiliating she didn't even have a phone because it was loaned to her.

"Hey" Kristen said grabbing the phone" if she has to delete her thing then let her!" She said in a tone letting massie know not to mess with her. "Stop being so vindictive" she muttered putting the phone in Claire's bag.

"Oh shut up Kristen stop showing off, like seriously you're wearing my shirt" massie pointed out.

"I want all of my clothing back I'm coming by later to pick them up .Kristen felt her eyes rolling in her head and her stomach knotting; how could she even forget! Almost half her closet was given to her by massie. And massie could tell her mom about the inappropriate clothe change for school.

"What… all out of vocab words miss scholarship" massie smirked " wow what a bunch of losers" she added she turned to face Dylan didn't want to make her think we forgot about her "uchk" massie exclaimed in disgust as she turned and walked away. Perfect now they know the full blown force of this mess they've created for themselves. And she decided to text them exactly that.

Dylan checked her phone her eyes zooming across the screen.


	14. watch this get out your phones

OCD café 11:56

Massie sat at lunch surrounded by animated lbrs who finally got their one and only chance to sit at table 18. Her new beta Emma sat next to her with a clip board filled with things she and massie needed to do before she put together fps. She studied the chic cafeteria looking for any ex- pc; she needed to find an excuse to talk to them so she could rub it in their faces that she has a new group with more mature people. But it had to look effort less.  
"Em gather three girls that are dressed appropriately and don't look constipated" she instructed. She knew just how to do this Emma scanned the group with a strict eye not even allowing the slightest hair out of place. "Got em!" she said to massie. She slowly got up picking out the two girls and explained this could help them get a shot to be in the group.

"Follow my step and don't talk just smile" massie said "and a five six seven…." The girls started to strut

Kristen sat toying with her wasabi wondering whether it would be smart to eat it or not."Hey what does this taste like?" She questioned lifting the green cube.  
"OMG she's already putting together a glamour crew" Claire said aloud. Suddenly her breath shortened and her hands became sweaty. Massie's coming straight towards us, what does she want?

Kristen turned to Claire noticing she was awkwardly quiet. "Omg Claire" she said alarmed noticing her panicked state. "Claire", she said softly this time "we're all right here your fine breath" she said letting out a low calming giggle.

"I want my belongings" massie said not even looking at the girls.

"What?" Kristen asked confused  
"Listen charity! I want my donations give'em back Blondie's" she instructed coldly this time

"For example my phone!" She extended her hand across the table towards Claire "give it" she snapped. Claire hesitantly reached into her bag silently pleading for help with her eyes.

"I-I-I a have to delete some of my personal stuff off of it though so uh" she said slowly holding the phone to her chest; her voice was unsteady she sounded terrified.

"Ugh gimme a break" massie said grabbing the phone "strap one on " she laughed  
Claire felt her face getting hotter she never expected to have a phone taken away by a friend well an ex friend. It was humiliating she didn't even have a phone because it was loaned to her.

"Hey" Kristen said grabbing the phone" if she has to delete her thing then let her!" She said in a tone letting massie know not to mess with her. "Stop being so vindictive" she muttered putting the phone in Claire's bag.

"Oh shut up Kristen stop showing off, like seriously you're wearing my shirt" massie pointed out.

"I want all of my clothing back I'm coming by later to pick them up .Kristen felt her eyes rolling in her head and her stomach knotting; how could she even forget! Almost half her closet was given to her by massie. And massie could tell her mom about the inappropriate clothe change for school.

"What… all out of vocab words miss scholarship" massie smirked " wow what a bunch of losers" she added she turned to face Dylan didn't want to make her think we forgot about her "uchk" massie exclaimed in disgust as she turned and walked away. Perfect now they know the full blown force of this mess they've created for themselves. And she decided to text them exactly that.

Dylan checked her phone her eyes zooming across the screen.

Kristen plopped herself on a navy blue bean bag in the OCD library.

"Hey cheer up" Dylan said.

"Yeah it's just clothes" Claire added "I guess what I'm trying to say is you have your own clothes you don't need to dress to someone else's standard". She said trying to explain her point.

"Oh yeah I'm just use to it and all" she said dazed. I just wanted all this drama to end.

"Hey you guys want to watch a movie at my place" Claire asked.

"Sure"

"Yeah great" they both responded.

"hey Dylan did I leave my candies at your place" Claire questioned"Cam gave them to me" she finished. Kristen turned to look at the red head only to find she was gone.

"Hey" she said quietly while tapping Claire's book.

"Hullo reading!" Claire exclaimed looking at Kristen "what happened?"

"Where's Dylan!" she said pointing to the empty spot in between them.

Dylan carefully tugged down her gray beanie and adjusted her glasses she held the book higher to her face so no one would recognize her. She vigilantly looked around to make sure no fps wannabes perceived her existence. She had been able to figure out almost half the rumors massie had spread and find out what she was up to with this new. Oink oink! Dylan quickly looked down to her phone lowering the volume. Massie had hired some hacker to make her phone oink every time she got a message. She snapped her vision off of fps wanabees down to her phone screen.

_Massie: HEY MABEY YOU SHOULD STOP EATING THREE CAKES A NIGHT ._

"Another hate text, Greaaat they just keep coming" she sighed putting the phone back in her pocket. She focused her attention back to her book peering over the top looking at massie.

"What should I send her next" Massie laughed with the other girls crowded around her watching her while she typed the hateful messages regarding her weight. She showed them ideas having them laugh at what she had typed. She listened as her class mates gasped or said "Omg that's sooo mean" followed by nervous giggle "; giggles that said I know this is wrong but I want to be here so what the heck.

"Oink Oink!" her phone went off again.

Massie: DYL SERIOUSLY WEAR BIGGER JEANS TO SCHOOL IMEAN REALLY YOU'LL FILL THEM IN 3HRS MAX 3.

Massie and the crowed busted out laughing, Massie constantly shushing them reminding them I was in the library this period to. But no need to worry I was done any ways. I walked back to the bean bags sitting down on the one in between Kristen and Claire.

"Hey "I said.

"Hi" Kristen replied "where were you?' she asked concerned.

"Oh sorry I left so quietly I just really had to pee"

"Oink oink!"

"Oink oink!"

"Oink oink"

"What is that?" Claire asked looking up from her book.

"Oh nothing it's just my text tones" she said trying to play it off as nothing".

"OH, ha-ha it's funny" Claire giggled "I love that where'd you buy it?' she asked trying to control her giggles.

"You know I'm not really sure you'd have to ask massie" Dylan said casually.

Claire and Kristen shared confused looks that soon turned to concerned. They sat up slowly inching closer to Dylan.

"Dylan you can explain whenever you want "Kristen said

The girls got up and proceeded to walk towards the exit of the library off to the math hall for sixth period. They tried to make it past the fps fan club only to bump into Massie herself. They didn't even bother to give her the pleasure of them ignoring her.

"Oh...Hey"they all said as if this war wasn't going on.

"Hi" massie said in a HI pitch voice. The fan club cracking up behind her.

"Oh yeah Dylan" massie started she made a signal and a girl's behind her started to step around them.

"Are you trying to jump us?" Claire questioned genuinely frightened.

"Oh no never why would I do that I'm pretty sure the humiliation is already beating you up" massie said smiling.

"Yours cause theirs only one person I know humiliating themselves right now" Dylan said finally speaking up.

"Oh yeah Dylan I almost forgot" massie said pretending they didn't even speak. "I was wondering if I could sell something of yours." She shuffled around in her bag and pulled out a huge red and white striped cloth. Dylan gave Kristen a confused look witch she pasted to Claire.

"Okay massie wh-"Claire began

"Shut up" massie said quickly Claire stopped talking and bowed her head in shame.

"Is it okay if I sell your under wear to the circus I hear they need a new tent, Oh and an elephant if you need a job btdubs" she smirked the girls were cracking up behind her.

"You know that's not mine massie" Dylan said calmly.

"Oh really?" massie said examining the cloth as if she was confused "could have sworn it was your size my bad" she said stuffing it into her bag.

"Oh Kristen I found this in art" Katie said handing her a picture of a beggar.

"Is that me?" Kristen asked choked up. She looked at her face photo shopped on the picture.

"Of course not" massie said.

"Massie that's obviously my face" she managed to say without crying.

"Puh-lease any similarity between you and human is purely coincidental" she smiled. The laughter was even louder now. The girls stood there trapped inside the circle. Each being humiliated over and over again until the bell rang for fifth period to end.

Claire led the girls to the back corner of the math class.

"Why are we sitting here?" Kristen mumbled taking a seat anyways.

"Because nobody can look back here and not get caught" Claire said.

"Yeah massie probably had the girls tell everyone" Dylan said.

Alicia made her way into math with Hannah and Lauren, she looked around and finally spotted the ex pc.

"Brb" she said to Hannah walking in the pcs direction.

"Hey guys" she said in a tone that said I can be trusted.

"So I heard about massie and I just wanted to let you know, I'll have my dad sue her if she puts any of those videos on you tube.

"Videos?" they all said confused.

"Omg that's why they were standing around us … they were recording" Claire said.

Just then massie strutted into the room with about fourteen girls she made her way to the back and sat two rows away from the ex pc. She sat surrounded by girls willing to do whatever to be in the new popular crew.

"Watch this get out your phones" massie whisper instructed. Instantly the 14 whipped out BlackBerrys nokias and iPhones. Dylan reached for her blue binder opening to the last worksheet

BOOM! A medium pink pig pop up sprung up ;just as the bell rang Dylan screamed trying to push her chair back but the desk was connected so it just kept moving with her the along with the pig going oink oink every 10 seconds. Out of rage Dylan ripped out the pop up and threw it into the trash her face getting redder as the laughter became louder massie smiling along with it.

Ok um I worked really hard on this I'm trying to keep up my at least a thousand words per chapter an d I'm actually going to hit 2,000 in the next one if this works so please review and keep reading also I want to incorporate people's ideas into the next chapter if I get enough tell me what you like about the story so far and keep reading oh and do you want massie perspective of this?


	15. I make the rules now

15 Claire sat on her lime green bean bag and stared into massies window. It was so weird,massie lives right across from me. Where she does most of her evil things but she leaves her blinds open.

_"Sipping champagne"_  
_"liven the life"_  
_"It's glamorous glamorous"_  
_"G-l-A-M-"_  
Claire grabbed her phone. "I have to do this". She made her way down stairs "MOM!" She shouted. Judi made her way into the living room "Claire what's wrong she said taking a seat.

"Would you say I've been we'll behaved this school year" Claire asked.  
"You've been we'll behaved for the past 13" Judi joked"sometimes it surprising" she laughed.

"Do you think I'm mature" Claire said "do you trust me".  
"Of course and you do make smart choices, Is somthing wrong?" She asked sitting up. Claire took out the phone.  
"Claire Marie Lyons we agreed no phone until your sixteen"  
"No you agreed mom" Claire said calmly "during that sleepover I tried to get help but I had no phone I couldn't call you or dad!" She exclaimed quietly "and having no phone until I'm sixteen no wonder I'm socially deprived I can't even have a phone call without having to ask some one else to put the phone down namely Todd " she replied " I'm we'll behaved I don't ask for anything! And I always make an effort to get good grades; this is an effort I put in to show you I can handle myself I don't have to do that I don't have to be the perfect child to make your life's easier by not making any trouble for you and all I want is a phone and I have to wait until I'm sixteen!.

Judi looked at Claire " sweetie I trust you and you do make an effort but a phone is a privilege " she replied.

"And I haven't earned that privladge?!" Claire said appalled.  
Judi sat staring at her daughter "hon I just don't think it's the right time" she said. Claire got up an walked to her room closing the door behind her she walked over to the window and looked into massies room "you have nothing on me". She said to the window.

Kristen sat at the table waiting for her mother to come to dinner Claire had given her the signal to tell their mother s everything. Mrs Gregory walked into the kitchen pulling her hair into a messy bun "hey honey" she smiled sharing herself some casserole.

"Mom I wanted to let you know I would very much rather wear what I want from now on" Kristen said.

"I can't trust a teen with clothing decisions , walking around with the tiniest pices of clothing on not going to happen" she replied trying to end the conversation.

"Oh come on if you don't want me in small clothing then don't buy it!" Kristen argued " I've been getting good grades I've never lead you to believe I can't be mature " she exclaimed.  
" Kristen watch it" her mother warned " dont forget all of the inappropriate clothing that you've worn the principal having to called me for it!, that's what makes me lose trust in you" she said. " Yes you have been working very hard in school but only beacuse of that scholarship" mrs Gregory added.

" that scholarship did not appear out of thin air I got the grades and the community hours I worked my but off for it and I still am !" She said removing herself from the table walking twards her room. She paused in her doorway "I worked hard in public school to and I can't choose what I wear to school".

"Grounded that's what you are" said mrs Gregory.

Kristen went into her closet and removed all clothes her mom wouldn't approve of and hid them. Tommorow she wouldn't let this keep going on.

Next morning

Kristen rose out of bed and made her way to the shower. It was an hour earlier than she needed to be up but she didn't want to talk to her mom so it was ether being a little groggy or having to hold a conversation with her. She went into her secret stash and chose out an outfit. A yellow halter top and jeans with black slightly fuzzy riding boots with a 2 in heel. She grabbed her binder and tiptoed into the kitchen. She opened the door into her apartment and walked out she ran down the stairs not bothering to wait for an elevator. She handed a note to the lobby clerk marked to . She some how managed not to make a sound through the whole ordeal.

"Good morning" Dylan greeted as Kristen entered the car. She handed her a Starbucks cup filled with iced coffe whipped cream and a heavenly caramel cream on took another long sip slowly becoming less aware of her problem letting it all melt in her mouth along with the whipped cream. She sat back letting herself dose off in the back seat with Dylan.

Claire sprang up from her bed at the sound of her phone alarm. She checked the time "6:15"she said to herself her voice sounded as if it would give out at any moment. She rises slowly out of bed stumbling towards her closet. She pulled out denim jeans and a silk one strap shirt with a flowy pice of fabric on the one strap making the shape of a rose. She grabbed a bathrobe and a BB&B shower gel and undergarments. She turned on her heels and headed towards the bathroom in the hall. She gently closed the door behind her, it was six in the morning and was her closing the door at regular strength would probably wake up someone which would lead to a series of questions. She started the shower winching as the water hit the shower floor, she held her breath as if it would stop someone from noticing the water is on and they would wander past the bathroom as if it was invisible. She threw the clothes she was wearing into the hamper and stepped into the shower.

"Ahhhoooo!" Claire said in her normal voice which was pretty much a scream when it was this quiet. Her body stiffens in fear that she might of woke some one up. She adjusted the water and didn't make a sound for the rest of the shower. She opened the shower door and slowly exited.

"Thump,thump,thump" footsteps!  
Claire thought to herself she slid on her towel and grabbed her clothes careful not to wrinkle them. She opened the bathroom door and slid outside and turned to close the door. "Maybe I can get back to my room befo-" her thoughts were interuppted by someone.

"Claire!" Judi Lyons whisper yelled. Claire turned and looked at her mom as if to say "yes" then slowly started to walk to her room door.  
"Claire why are you up so early!" She whispered. Claire walked into her room stopping at the door.  
" school" she said slowly closing the door.

"This early honey " she said opening the door a crack.

"Mom!, privacy I'm changing " Claire said ,politely closing the door again.

"Oh sorry honey" she gushed. " hey you still have time you want me to make an early breakfast?" She asked wanting to aid her daughter.  
"No" she said politely.  
"Oh"Judi said slightly shocked. "Okay so is this extra help or something ?" She asked.

"Yeah" Claire lied grabbing her bag and walking to her door.  
" oh okay let me go get dressed and ill take you". Judi replied " must have slipped my mind she thought

Claire's door slowly opened and she peeked out of the door way.  
" I already have a ride " she informed picking up a pair of pink vans. She walked out of the door way towards the stairs swinging a oversized gym bag.  
" what's the bag for?" Judi asked demanding an answer.

"The bocd hotel sleepover !" Claire smiled allowing herself to be exited.

"A hotel sleepover honey when did we talk about this" Judi said surprised.

" we didn't " Claire admitted.

"Then you don't just bring it up last minute and expect to go" Judi said. Claire dropped her smile and turned.

" mom I have to go I've always wanted to go back to that candy store you took me to when dad won a trip to NYC dad said it was the best chocolatel he's ever had! So I though since his birthday is Saturday i thought" Claire trailed off.  
"Thought what you could leave until the weekend without notice" Judi exclaimed

" It was suppose to be a surprise" Claire said dropping the gym bag "forget it you wouldn't have let me go in the first place" Claire said angrily dropping the bag. She slipped on her socks. And held her vans in her hand "bye" she said Judi could hear the anger she was masking .

" next time you do this your not going" judi said.

"I can go" Judi nodded then laughed she opened her arms for a hug. Claire turned to see Dylan's mom driving up Claire grabbed her bag and dashed into the car.  
"Claire !" Judi said opening her arms wider Claire turned around after putting her bag in the car.  
" oh bye" she said to her mom no wave or anything ; she hopped into the car and closed the door.

_  
Massie's P.O.V

Massie dashed across her room  
Packing her favorite G.G lip glosses and a flat iron I case she wanted to take her perfect curls out for a casual night look she carefully folded her satin pjs.  
She grabbed her pumps thigh high boots and her most classy shoes."okay where are my denim ripped jeggings" she said going through the pile in her suitcase. "There you are" she said checking them off the list. "I'm done" she sang closing her suit case. She walked to her room door "mom I finished so set the camera now!" She yelled down the stairs ; they always take forever with pictures. Massie made her way over to the  
Loui viton. She pulled up the handle and dragged the suitcase across her room and down the stairs.

"Okay pictures pictures !" Kendra shouted. After about 29 massie was finally set free.

"To school!" She said excitedly to issac. In moments they were off.

| BOCD |  
| café. 8:00 |  
_

"I'm so happy" Kristen said "I wore what I wanted and I get to go away for the weekend". She sighed and took another bite of her eggs. The school had every one seated in their groups and made sure every one ate or they weren't leaving. The girls had chosen to mooch off of each other than eat their own food .

" are we all done over here" a chaperone asked.  
"Yup all stuffed" Dylan assured her.  
"Okay we're all done on the back booths" she said into her walkie talkie.

"So I'm assuming you both pulled on the heart strings to get permission" Dylan smiled.

"Umm I didn't tell my mom" Kristen admitted  
"Yy-Yeah I um a I um kinda left a note".

"Kristen bad,bad!" Claire said.

" I Panicked" she explained "she had grounded me. And I didn't want to I I don't know that's why i want to get out of here if she comes I don't even know"

"Lucky for you we're leaving now" Dylan said "plus I needed you her for revenge on massie remember ?" She said deviously. They made their way to the buses being sure to follow massie and her crew on. ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ

Kristen and Dylan sat on one side while Claire sat opposite from them with their bags.

"I'm hungry" Dylan said. She looked at Claire who was sitting next to the snack bag.

"Here" Claire said taking out the box of lofthouse cookies and passing her one.

"Wait!, I'm a nervous sweet eater" Kristen said grabbing two cookies for herself. Alica made her way into the coach bus walking fast witch meant it was urgent. She stopped in front of Dylan and looked at them seriously.

"Your moms here and she's looking for you!" Alica blurted.

"Omg are you serious" Kristen searched her soroundings for a place to hide she made up her mind and she was going.

"Hide under the table" Alica said. Kristen dived underneath the booth table. Alica sat next to Claire . Their legs covering as much space as possible.

"Stack the bags" Claire suggested. They stacked all 3 gym bags covering Kristen.

"She's comeing on the bus!" Dylan said watching .

"Omg okay Kristen keep quiet no matter what" Alica said. Kristen nudged as if to say yes. The girls pretended to talk about random things as mrs Gregory approached.

"Where is she where's Kristen !" She yelled the girls gave her shocked looks.

"I know she snuck off here"

"No she didn't " Alica spoke up " we haven't seen her all morning".

"Where is she I'm not up for your little games !" She shouted. She searched the girls faces and stopped at Dylan.

"Okay she ran" she whispered tossing her fiery hair back.

" she said she didn't want this and th-that she " Dylan trailed off

" she needed time to think" mrs Gregory finished. " I know you think this is helping but this is very serious girls, you need to tell me where she went".

"She has a place to stay" Dylan added "you can't go looking for her"

"I HAVE TO SHE IS OUT THERE ALONE BEING CARELESS!" She scremed. Dylan handed her a note " she wanted us to give this to you " Dylan said.

Dear mom, |  
| I get that your my guardian. |  
| but the way you control my |

|life it's not what I want |

|anymore I just want to be awa |  
| -y from you right now don't. |

|call the cops ill come Home |  
| when I'm reddy. |  
|. - kri§t3N. |  
_

"Where is she!" She asked again.

" to be honest we don't know I told her to take my credit card and go find peace for a while " Dylan lied.

" so she has money and clothes and a place to stay" Claire said. Mrs Gregory looked at the girls in a. This-is-bad sort of way and walked off the bus and stormed to her car.

"Thank god she didn't tell any body to look out for you" Alica said. They pulled the curtain acros their booth an Kristen sat up next to Dylan.

"Thanks I know this was serious...but the runaway thing idk how to deal with that" Kristen said leaning on Alica.

"We'll figure it out" Claire said "but for Now were here for fun not drama. They all started to talk to Alica about how she had been doing with her totally new friends.

Massie P.O.V

Massie sat smack in the middle of the bus with her beta Emma and the first group member cameron.

"Oh i totally need this shirt" Cameron said to emma.

"So what are we doing to do to humiliate the old PC" Cameron said deviously applying her shimmery pink glitter gloss. She was just like massie her body language way of thinking style. Massie was surprised they weren't friends before but she did just move here last month and she was caught up with PC drama.

"It's brilliant" massie said " buuuut we have to wait" she pointed around them then mouthed gossipers to her friends. "But here's part one" she said taking out her phone. "Play that video from the library really loud" she said giggling.  
In moments the bus was filled with. The sound of Dylan screaming and her desk being dragged across the floor. Massie peeked out of her booth she looked down the aisle at the booth were all of her ex friends were sitting . When they all popped their head out to des what was going on. Massie watched as Dylan's face turned red. She took am picture forgetting to turn the flash off causing Dylan to look in her direction. She flashed her a smile then started laughing uncontrolably.

"Can you tell your girls to video tape in hd next time it's so crappy no one can tell what's going on" Dylan said sarcastically. Massie looked at her shocked "but I totally broke her emotional state in the library on wensday. "Oh I'm sorry I don't speak fatso" massie said in a sarcastic apologetic tone. People started laughing and oooooooooooing videoing the whole fight.

"Pfft wow massie for someone who spends almost all her time thinking of ways to humiliate somebody your really bad at observation, Were the same size retard get some contacts and get your facts straight" Dylan smiled mocking massie as she closed her curtain. Massie caught a glimpse of her leg it was so thin how could the pig keep a diet?. "She's probably anorexic " massie said

"We should tell someone" Cameron said smiling and air quoting someone. They all looke at each other knowing what their first plan was going to be and everybody would know about it.

Okay review and give ideas I typed this on my iPhone so yeah don't mind this unbetaed mess ill edit it and repost. Also I have no Internet right now so updates may take long but until then read and review and I would really like if you left what you like about the story and what you thinks gonna happen next k byeeeee thanks for reading :) :) :).


	16. BOCD Hs day 1 pranks and crazy moms

16

"Alica wake up" Claire yelled Alica snapped awake.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" Claire laughed zooming her camera in on Alicia's face.

"What are you doing?" Alica asked running her fingers through her hair.

" we'll I know it's weird beacuse everyone finds this dorky" claire started " but i want to document this" Claire said grabbing her phone.

" I'll be your anchor woman" Alica smiled getting up. They grabbed their bags and headed off the bus into the hot city.

" oh my god it's like 300 degrees out here" Kristen whined fanning herself with the hotel map. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay if you have on a blue band please follow us to the blue elevator ,All blue bands!" A chaperone shouted.

" That's us" Kristen yelled excitedly running twards the blue elevator. The waited in line for room keys to be passed out.

"Names and ID" the chaperone asked. They took out their student I'd cards and showed him their bracelets.

"Lyons third floor room keys" the man said.

"Aren't we all getting one?" Claire questioned.

"Oh yes but the members in you group are put in alphabetical order, so only the first last name is put in and it has all the room keys" he explained handing them there room keys. They scurried twards the elevator.

"Omg close" Dylan whisper yelled.

Massie and her group walked in the elevator. They all pushed the PC into the the back leaving them no room.

"Oh umm I'm sorry can you you and you please wait for the next one?" A hotel aide asked. Cameron gave massie a look saying " wow this backfired".

Massies crew left the elevator as she attempted to go along with them but the door shut. "Crap" she thought to herself.

"Kristen did you ever find out about that intern ship" Dylan questioned.

"Yeah I'm part time instructer" she said.

"How do you do that air kick in those movies?" Claire laughed she pretended to kick the air accidentally kicking massie behind the knee causing her to fall on her knees.

"Bow to your master" Alica joked. Massie glared at them and stood up.

"Why so quiet" Alica said.

"Yeah , You couldn't manage to shut up on the bus ride" Kristen added. Massie remained silent staring ahead. They could jump her right now or steal her charm braclet and her make up.

She felt her mouth dry and her eyes water. Why am I so scared. She started blinking at a fast pace.

"Aww she's scared Dylan said stepping closer. "Get awa-" suddenly she was grabbed claire and Kristen held her arms pining her against the wall. Dylan stepped forward she gently lifted a front strand of hair massie had left out from her curly ponytail.

"Your hair is soo pretty" Dylan said. Massie looked at Dylan intensely. She watched as Dylan tugged hard on the strand.

"Owwwha" massie winced while Dylan continued pulling. She struggled under kris and Claire's handed the strand to Kristen who carefully tucked it on top of massies head so she wouldn't feel it.

"Oops" Dylan giggled holding a brown strand if hair that looked a lot like massies. She dropped it to the floor massie watched in horror they all cracked up at the fact that she believed it.

"Let go !" Massie screamed struggling. The girls looked at each other and shrugged , the blondes let go and each put a hand on her head and pushed forward. They laughed as massie fell face first on the ground.

"Ow ow" massie said holding her nose she didnt let them see a tear. But omg they were beating her up. Alica pushed a button and the elevator opened massie scrambled to her feet. She turned to look at the pc her bags were behind them. Dylan pushed them out of the elevator then her.

"Wow not so high and mighty mass" Claire said stepping over her. Kristen walked out if the elevator "accidentally" dropping her purse on massies head.

"Oops!, didn't want to drop it in the trash can". She said picking it up. They walked into their hotel room. Massie heard the elevator open again.

"Omg why are you on the floor?!" Cameron asked helping massie up.

" the ex PC is crazy !" She pointed at the red marks left from being held down. "And they ripped out a pice of my hair!" Cameron looked at her confused.

"See the strand I had left out of my ponytail she pulled it right out!"

"Um okay" Cameron said giggling she reached at the top of massies head and held it in front of massies face. "It's right here! Always will be"she laughed walking to their hotel room.

"Lol I blacked out in there probably a day dream" massie laughed dragging her suit case in the room.

"Oooor your on somthing " Emma suggested. There was a silnce before the girls found them laughing so hard they were on the verge of crying.

? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? Kristen Alica ? ? Dylan. Claire ?

? Hotel room 12:07. ?

? ?

? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ "so umm we're not doing that whole physical attack thing again are we?" Alica questioned. "Because massie can sue if she actually thinks about it" they all shared concerned looks .

"Don't worry that was the only physical encounter the rest are mind games" Dylan assured.

"Mind games?" Claire asked.

"Ya know mind games" Dylan said sliding on her bamboo open toes wedges.

"Come on I'm starving" Claire said grabbing her camera. Alica ran over to the door and cleared her throat.

"Hi this is Alica Rivera here, day one BOCD sleepover and were on our way to lunch girls!" Dylan and Kristen strutted next to Alica making blank model faces.

"Let's go!" Alica said like a person on MTV cribs, they opened the room door.

"I can really go for some pizza" Dylan said.

" that's a pizza place" Claire said pointing to an Italian looking resturant. The started to walk over following the smell of pizza.

Dylan closed her eyes inhaling the smell causing her to walk into someone.

"Oh sorr-..., massie!" Dylan smiled. She looked at Cameron and Emma standing next to her with their hands on their hips.

"Oh yeah Dylan I know I have called you fat or overweight many times" massie started "but I didn't know that my opinion impacted you so much" massie said in a sympathetic tone she handed her a flyer.

| HELP DYLAN EAT |

| AGAIN Intervention. |

| Dylan marvils anorexic. | |

"So umm think about it and um come okay ?" Massie smiled.

"What is your problem people actually have Ed's" Kristen said.

Massie only smiled in return.

"Massie my sushi is not going to buy itself, so if we could deal with the United Nations later.." Cameron trailed off. They proceeded to walk away but Kristen stepped in front of them.

"We'll I guess you plan backfired" Kristen smiled.

"Actually it went perfectly" massie replied loving their helpless state.

"Oh so sorr-" massie started but Kristen had grabbed all the flyers from her hand.

"Oh sure you can pass them out" she smiled "seriously ?, obviously I'm not the only one handing them out they have some to so take mine". Massie laughed.

" Do they?"Kristen said walking off. Massie turned to see Claire and Alica had done the same. "I really should have thought that trough but their angry so that counts" massie thought to herself.

"Oh yeah mass your allergic to nuts right?" Dylan asked smiling.

"Ya know just be careful " she said deviously walking off again.

Massie watched they can't threaten her with nuts they could kill her!. Even though they were fighting this intensely they wouldn't dare , would they?.

? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ ?

? Sabaros pizzeria. ?

? 12:25 ?

? ?

? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾕ ?

" yay !" Dylan sang as the waitress delivered their pizza.

"Mmm I love pizza topping" Alica said. Wiping her hand on a wet nap.

" I gotta go to the bathroom" Kristen said.

"Same gotta touch up" Alica added. Dylan just went along.

"Claire watch out for evil" she joked walking twards the restrooms.

Claire took another bite of her pizza enjoying the taste.

"Yeah just go over there" massie said to cam sweetly. " just talk to her about the hotel"

"Oh ooh ask her to meet up later at the pool" Cameron suggested.

The plan was get cam to distract Claire by asking her on a sort of date. Cam actually liked the lbr but that was even better; anyway while he does that slip some thing on to their pizzas.

" go! I'll come for backup" massie said pushing him into the resturant.

"Um hey" he shly said to Claire here checks full of cheese. "Ha I can never get enough pizza ether"

Claire smiled happy that he wasn't grossed out.

"Claire right?" He asked as if he didn't know.

" umm yeah I'm Claire, Claire Lyons". She responded shaking his hand.

"This is so cool ya know the hotel is perfect" cam said continuing the conversation.

"Okay you have 10 seconds" massie said to Emma.

" go distract them in the bathroom with a fake prank planning call" massie said to her. Emma made her way into the resturant walking straight into the bathroom.

"Okay start spicing the pizzas"massie said to Cameron who was facing away from their table. She turned around and quickly started putting a dash of chilli pepper powder on each pizza. She managed to play it off as if she just walked up when Claire looked over cams shoulder.

"What are you doing here!" Claire asked rudely.

" I'm here for cam" she said

"Oh by Claire ill be by the pool later.. Um if you wanna come it would be cool" he said.

"Sure I'd love to " she smiled completely forgetting about the enmy.

"Claire you'll never believe what we heard in the restroom" Dylan said sitting down.

" it sounded fake but wat ev" alica said still convinced it was. They all took a bite if their pizza.

" um Emma I think was talking to massie about some prank and-" Dylan started fanning her mouth.

" omg why is this so spicy!" Alica yelled.

"IT BURNS" Kristen screamed. They all started to drink their soda only making the burning worse.

" omg GET OUT OF THE WAY" Dylan screamed running into the bathroom.

"IT BURRRRRNS!" Alica screamed following them. They all rushed into the bathroom washing their tongues in the sink Emma still in the stall recording them. She covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.

" Great job" massie said into her phone.

"That was fun" Cameron said bitting into a slice of pizza.

"Um hey the pepper" massie reminded her.

"I only put it on the ones they were eating why ruin the whole pie" Cameron explained.

? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾰ? ﾟﾍﾰ? ﾟﾍﾫ?

? Alica. Dylan. ?

? Claire. Kristen?

? Hotel room ? ? (pitty party). ? ? ﾟﾍﾭ? ﾟﾍﾡ? ﾟﾍﾡ? ﾟﾍﾬ?

" I'm so pissed" Alica said angrily stuffing a spoonful of chocolate into her mouth.

"First she makes me look crazy and then pig out" she finished.

" the hole thing was a set up massie sent cam to distract you" Dylan said to Claire .

"But even after Cameron told him to go he said he'd be by the pool later" Claire said. Was he pretending? Does he actually like me or was it a joke?.

" by the pool?!" Kristen said sitting up , she took a bite of the chocolate mess they made and swallowed.

"I guess we're taking a trip to the pool!" Kristen said running to the draws she threw out the swimsuits and ran into the bathroom. They looked at each other until Kristen popped her head back out.

"Get dressed!" She screamed. They all jumped up and scrambled looking for sunglasses beach towels and sunscreen. It was an indoor pool but whatever.

" Dylan your not planning to use any nuts to get back at massie are you?!" Alica asked concerned.

"Gawd no I know she deserves it but I'm not going to kill her!" Dylan replied shocked. " I just wanted to rattle her".

" I think whatshisname likes me" Claire said " why else would he want to see me at the pool ".

"Ehmagawd this is probably a set up" Alica exclaimed.

" I mean no offense it's possible he likes You and massies using that to distract you; but she has another prank" . Alica explained to them.

"I HAVE A PLAN!, we can make someone throw up in her pool bag witch probably has her phone in there!". Dylan practically yelled.

"Ooh oooh. We can distract all of them and steal massies phone and send a text for them to meet some where!" Kristen added.

"actually we can combined those" Claire said. "And I know just the way to do it!" She smiled; the girls squeed in excitement gathering into the elevator.

? ﾟﾏﾊ? ﾟﾏﾊ? ﾟﾏﾊ? ﾟﾏﾊ? ﾟﾏﾊ? ﾟﾏﾊ ? Hotel pool. ?

? 5:34. ? ? Table ? ? ﾟﾌﾂ? ﾟﾑﾙ? ﾟﾑﾙ? ﾟﾑﾙ? ﾟﾑﾙ? ﾟﾑﾙ

" omg I love this place" Kristen said looking at the boys walk by. She took another sip of her mango smoothie and smiled ;" this is so nice" she gushed.

" operation puke has to wait !" Alica said grabbing Kristen and Claire by the wrist and running towards the elevator.

"Hey wait a sec what's wrong!" Kristen asked .

"Shhhhh hurry come on come on come on" she said until the elevator finally closed.

"Your mom is in the lobby we need to get up stairs and hide your stuff and you!" Alica said dragging them out of the elevator and into the room.

"Omg I totally forgot about her she must be terrified!" Kristen said starting to tear up.

"Claire hide all of her things!" Alica instructed Claire ran and did what she was told.

"Don't panic you will be hiding in the bathroom while Dylan is "showering" okay" Alica said; air quoting nodded following her to the bathroom where Dylan was starting the water.

"Here hide in the towel closet if you want more protection" dylan said. She hugged her until she wasn't about to cry anymore and talked to her until the dreaded moment came.

"Guys step into the shower so it looks like we were swimming!" The quickly wet themselves up and jumped onto the bed wrapping them selves in towels.

There were loud knocks at the door. Alica rose she took a deep breath then swung it open.

" ?" Alica said stunned.

" I want to know where Kristen is right now!" She yelled storming into the room. She searched for any signs of her.

" for the last time she's not here!" Alica screamed at her hoping it would get the message across . wiped a tear from her face.

"I just want to know where my daughter is" she cried.

"Okay she she um" mrs Gregory looked up.

" is she in that bathroom !" She shouted angrily stomping to the door.

"NO Dylan's taking a shower!" Claire yelled hoping Dylan got the signal.

"You expect me to believe this shit!" She yelled opening the door.

Dylan screamed covering herself with her hands and a loofa.

"Oh my god !" She screamed Claire noticing she actually took of her clothes ran to her aid with a towel.

"What the hell do you knock?!" Dylan screeched. Mrs Gregory looked at them in shock 1 I can't find my daughter 2 I just walked in in somebody else's child butt naked. She grabbed her things.

"Massie said she was here where the hell is she. Dylan pretended to cry on Claire shoulder really mouthing don't move to Kristen .

"I was trying to tell you she had stopped by yesterday , she ate and slept over then left this morning she told us that -" Alica said

"She's comming home in a day or two" Claire finished for her. Mrs Gregory looked at them. She didn't see any of them nervous or looking suspicious. They looked distraught they missed Kristen as much as she did. She gathered herself and quietly turned to leave.

" I just don't want anything to happen to her" she said.

"nether do we" Dylan said.

"We'll call you if she contacts us again" Alica said.

"Please do!" she said walking out if the hotel room. They all sat in silence until Alica had come back from escorting her.

"She's gone I watched her drive away" Alica said finally re-entering the hotel stumbled out of the closet into her friends arms; they waited a minute or 15 then walked into the room and laid next to each other on the bed not minding being squished together . Kristen lay there slowly becoming calmer by the company of her lay there until they dozed of not making a sound.

"Uhghh" Alica yawned getting up looking for her phone.

"EHMAHGAWD WAKE UP!" Alica screamed shaking the bed.

" what what is it!" Claire said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"It's 9:30!" She said grabbing her black mini dress.

"The BOCD dinner!" Dylan said jumping up.

" hey is it safe for me to go out there ?" Kristen asked. They looked at each other not sure of the answer.

"How do we know?" Dylan asked.

"Spy cameras!" Claire's said.

"Look I bought a whole set at that gift store down stairs. she pulled out a box filled with small clip on cameras, button cameras and ear transmitters. She handed Kristen a laptop and loaded the program for the cameras.

"Okay Alica take the button and Dylan strap this on to your bra strap" Claire instructed.

" how do I hide it?!" Dylan asked strapping the tiny camera on. Claire adjusted her one strap hiding the camera in the flowy fabric. Alica popped out one of her mini dress buttons and looked through the box for a smaller size ; she pinned it on in place of her missing button. They all placed transmitters in their ears. "Okay ill go down first to see if the connection is good" Claire said grabbing her purse. She walked into the elevator.

"This whole thing is so bogus" Kristen laughed. "I just can't help but wonder what happens when I go back home" she added.

"She'll finally let you have your space" Dylan muttered.

"Hey Claire " a tall male with to caramel-ish hair said.

"Ohh yeah she's got a perfect feed" Dylan said.

"Hey umm a I don't think you told me your name" Claire said.

"Oh umm I'm Cam" he said scratching the back of his head "

"Hi cam" Claire said "oh sorry I just have to call my mom give me five minutes" Claire said slowly backing up.

"I'll be here" cam chuckled waving. Claire turned around and held her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Claire said into her phone. "How's the movie?"

" Its clear" Dylan responded "look around!" She instructed. Claire turned her body around " yeah it's beautiful" she said smiling to cam who was still waiting the girls scanned the screen looking for any trace of the mother.

"Look towards the lobby" Alica suggested. Claire walked towards the lobby.

"Umm yeah we should stay here sometime" she said into her phone. Casually walking into the lobby.

"Ehma gawd there she is" Alica said zooming in on her. She was standing looking at Claire.

"Oh she's here?" Claire asked.

"Ok end phone call I think she's waiting for something she's not moving" Alica noted aloud. Claire hung up the phone and turned to cam.

"Stop don't move" he said seriously

"WHAT WHY IS THERE A BUG !" Claire asked panicked.

"No you just look really pretty in that light " he blushed as did Claire .

"Awwww he does like you". Dylan said. Kristen nodded.

" you should go out" Kristen said.

"Look at this guys she watching me now!" Alica said into her button as if she was fixing it.

"That's it she waiting for all of us to leave the room so she either catches Kristen with us or ransacks the room while we're out!" Dylan explained her theory. "Kristen get you bags, you have to go into another room!" Dylan said grabbing her bag for her.

"Okay Hanna and Lauren are in 314 that's 3 doors down" Alica said to snuck out of the room with kristen and knocked on the door.

"Hey Dylan " Hanna said opening the door. She pushed a gold hoop earring into her ear.

". What's up?" She asked sliding on her flats.

" the hotel guy is fixing our shower the pipe got clogged but we need to shower before the dinner can we use yours?" Dylan asked casually.

"Yeah sure just make sure to close the door on your way out". Hannah said taking up her clutch and walking out.

"Okay they won't be back until the dinner is over so stay in the bathroom until I come to get you and watch the made her way out of the room and took the elevator to the lobby. She walked towards Alica and told what her it worked they met up with Claire and spoke to cam.

" hey I'm going for some brownies before dinner starts" Dylan said sneaking off towards the dessert table in the lobby . She took a brownie off of the table and turned.

"She's gOone" Dylan sang. She walked in the direction if the elevator.

"She going up to the room" Dylan whispered then quickly ducked when mrs Gregory scanned the lobby once more.

"Listen there are cameras in the room to watch those" Alica said to Kristen pouring herself some punch. Kristen watched her mom walking into their hotel room. She watched as she practically pushed the mattresses off the beds and checked underneath. She pulled out all the draws and checks for her clothes and wiped all the make up and jewelry off off the dresser top. She covered her ears when her mother screamed at the fact that she wasn't there.

"Somebody needs to get up here now!" Kristen said.

"I'm on my way!" Claire said grabbing Dylan.

"Brb cam save me a seat next to you" Claire said to her almost boyfriend. They made up a plan in the elevator. Claire opens the hotel door.

" yeah I just need my lipgloss" she said to Dylan walking in to the room. Mrs. G looked up in panic.

"Oh my freaking god!" Claire said looking at the room in shock. She had expected mrs Gregory but not this mess.

"DYLAN CALL THE Cops!" She yelled. Dylan quickly took out her phone and dialed Alica.

"No wait I just thought you were Lying!" Mrs Gregory pleaded.

" get out" Claire said angrily .

"Do you have her!" Mrs gregory asked.

"Get out!" Claire said pushing her out the door

" I won't be mad!" She cried again Claire closed the door and started to clean the room. Mrs Gregory finally deciding to go home and look for her. She left back to weschesters after Alica threatened to file a restraining order and lawsuit.


End file.
